Heaven's A Lie
by ph3onix
Summary: The GW Boys have a mission...as usual...but what they don't know about the opposition might destroy them, unless the opposition realizes just what she's fighting...


**__**

Heaven's A Lie  
by Rogue  
(x) X (x)

Disclamer: Yaoi. Lots of it. Swearing. Nastiness. Ugly Nasty Horrible Relena. Lime. HA

Pairings: **1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xOCx5**

The story is mine, the boys aren't pout I'd be willing to buy them!! Honest!!

A/N: The titles of the chapters are song titles…we might play a little game with them later, but just know that the song lyrics do belong to the song which was used as the title, and that those songs don't belong to me sigh wish they were…but oh well…here it goes!

the centered italicized stuff are lyrics

the italicized stuff in paragraphs are thoughts  
(x) X (x)  
  
**Prologue**

Part of Me  
  
(x) X (x)

The darkness swirled around her like an abnormal mist. It seemed to come from her pores, bleeding out of her very existence. She blinked open her eyes and more of the darkness escaped, blinding her as she oriented herself. She could feel the pavement beneath her and as she lifted a hand to touch it, the mist encompassed her and all she felt was the cool darkness. Had she entered the velvet underworld?

(x) X (x)

She opened her eyes slowly; pain shooting from them as light hit her pupils. She groaned and moved her hands to shield her eyes. Except that she couldn't. Reality crashed down on her confused mind and she snapped her eyes open, ignoring the pain, and fighting against the bonds that seemed to be holding her down to…whatever it is she was being held down to. Light invaded her vulnerable eyes and her vision was blurred as she surveyed her surroundings. She pulled at her wrists but to no avail. She wasn't going anywhere, especially not in the state she was in. She closed her eyes, welcoming the shield that her eye lids offered. What had happened last night?

All she could remember was the mist; the cool darkness that had surrounded her just before all consciousness left her. And the man, the man that had promised her glory days, just as her father had experienced. She _needed_ glory days, because she couldn't be an orphan, a street urchin, all her life. She _needed_ a purpose, and he promised her one.

"Does it hurt to open your eyes?" A voice from somewhere behind her started her from her thoughts.

She spoke and could feel the darkness reverberate in her throat. "Yes."

Footsteps walked around her and then far off into the corner of the room, she suspected, before they came back. The soles made a soft squeak as the person walked about, and something about that noise made her feel like she was in a lab of some sort.

A shadow crossed over her eyes and something rested on the bridge of her nose and on her ears.

"Try now." The voice was obviously male and it rumbled close to her, making her feel small and breakable.

She opened her eyes slowly; heavily tinted sunglasses had blocked the light out. Things were still blurry, but she could keep her eyes open with minimal pain. One problem dealt with, she moved on to the next.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to me?" The man next to her chuckled and she turned to look at him, being able to make out his general appearance through her haze.

"I am Dr. L and I am helping you."

"Helping me? You've got me strapped down to a metal surfboard, you nearly blind me, and you obviously just plucked me off the streets. How the hell is that helping me?" She was starting to get angry now. She could feel her molecules buzzing in her skin, and her vision was coming back slowly.

"I know what happened to you, and I figured since you have no idea how to control yourself, you need someone to teach you. You want a purpose, here you can find one, as long as you follow orders and don't cause problems. I couldn't have some wild girl running free throughout my laboratories, thus the necessity for strapping you down. I will let you go if you promise not to fight me." Her vision nearly restored, she examined the man.

He wasn't very old, maybe in his mid thirties, but his eyes told of uncharted wisdom. He didn't look necessarily mean, or nice, but she decided that she could trust him for now, since she was in no position to oppose him. She nodded and watched him turn and walk to a long bench on the other side of the room. He returned with a key and unlocked her bindings. She sat up slowly, trying to find her legs and arms.

"What _did_ happen to me?" she asked finally, looking up at the doctor through her glasses.

"You have been artificially mutinized, to say the least. I imagine you can only remember bits of your life before last night, and with anything you do, you can feel yourself in a higher presence than you did before. It's almost as if you can feel your very atoms and molecules. Sometimes it happens through drugs, pills or otherwise, but in your case, you were simply in the crossfire of an underground feud. Lucky for you, it didn't kill you; however, I feel that in this case, this is not a normal infection. Most would die from the amount of energy you sustained, thus, to fully understand what happened to you, we need to run tests."

She sat on the table, half-stunned and half-horrified. "I'm…a-a…_mutant_?" She spat out the last word like a swear, her hands shaking slightly in anger as she looked down at them.

Part of me won't go away

Everyday reminded how much I hate it

"Don't think of it as a problem or a disease. Most people on our colony have a mutation of some kind. They are spreading, these so called "mutations". They are not as such. They are actually our race evolving, changing to adapt the life we are now being forced to live in. This makes you stronger, not weaker."

She nodded taking in what Dr. L said, but not really believing it. She was weird now, strange in some way that no one would ever understand.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now, what is your name?"

The girl looked deep in thought for a second, before a horrified look fell over her face. "I…don't know."

(x) X (x)

A deep blue stare bored into a monitor as highly skilled fingers danced over the keyboard. The boy's face was pale against the artificial light, making him look godly and somewhat unearthly. His work was stopped when a little window popped up in the bottom of the screen. He sighed and saved his work before clicking the window. He scanned the document quickly before shaking his head.

The boy swiveled around in his chair and called down the long hallway. "Duo…we've got a new mission."

Take control of my life

And wash out all the burnt taste

"What was that, Heero?" A young man, about the same age as the boy sitting at the laptop, rounded the corner of the room. He was tall, with long, braided hair of a light brown color.

"I said we've got a new mission…just received it…" Heero re-read the document and leaned back against the chair. Duo leaned over his shoulder and read it too.

His large purple eyes widened in surprise. "A school? We're going to school? With our people our age? Normal people?"

Heero responded, somewhat hateful of the situation he would be placed, in no less than 12 hours. "Hn."

Duo bounded around the room, half-singing. "We're going to a school! We're going to a school!"

Another boy rounded the corner, much taller than Duo, and leaned against the doorway, his only visible eyebrow rising. "New mission?"

"Trowa!" Duo exclaimed. "We're going to a school!"

Trowa shook his head, his green eyes closing. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, pushing it over to cover his right eye. "Well…I'm going to pack. Inform Quat and Wufei."

Duo bounded out of the room, still half-singing, and Heero smiled at his retreating back. He shook his head and returned to his laptop, sighing at the mission before closing the document and shutting down his computer. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and closed his eyes. _Objective A: assimilate into the school community. Objective B: Learn about OZ forces in area. Objective B.1: Infiltrate OZ bases. Objective C: Recover stolen chips. Objective D: Protect the students from further OZ attacks. Objective E: Kiss Duo…_Heero smacked his forehead and groaned. _There_ was_ no objective E._ Was there? Heero smacked his forehead again. He needed to get Duo off his mind…

Feel like you've been touched by something angelic.

Heero stood up and walked out of the room and down the long hallway, searching out Quatre and Wufei. _A school…hmm…could be potentially dangerous. Hah, everything's potentially dangerous. Large school…obviously more than one entrance and exit. Note: find blueprints of school. Guns? Hidden, of course. 'Assimilate into the school community'. I wonder if that means we have to _be_ in the school community? Hm…_He walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen that the five boys shared.

"I heard we have a new mission." Heero turned to see Quatre leaning against the counter. He was the shortest of all the boys, and looked like a little boy with his cute face, large aquamarine eyes and sandy blonde hair. Quatre was definitely the baby of the group.

"Hn. A school." Heero rummaged through the fridge for something to drink, pulling out a bottle of water and cracking it open.

"Finally, some real people we don't have to blow up. I'm going to pack…later!" Quatre left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, humming. Heero spun the cap to his bottle in his fingers and left the kitchen to find Wufei, the only pilot who didn't know they had a mission.

Heero found Wufei in the backyard, meditating. "Chang, we have a mission. A school."

Wufei stood up slowly and fluidly, before turning and nodding at Heero. "Thanks, Yuy. I'll pack." He pulled back his shoulder length black hair into a small ponytail and started to walk towards the house. Heero followed him and sipped absentmindedly at his water as they went to their rooms. He needed to pack, too.

(x) X (x)

"Lilith?!" The girl was looking up at the doctor through the glasses, disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, Lilith. I think it suits you wonderfully." The doctor was sitting at his desk, smiling up at the girl and holding her ID.

The girl crossed her arms, and glared at the doctor. "I don't like it at all."

"Let's see…Lilith…the spirit of the night…the first woman created by God, but spurned Adam because she refused to be dominated by him…hmm…I think it suits you perfectly." The doctor raised an eyebrow.

The girl thought for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Fine, Lilith it is. But if you call me Lil…you're going to get it…"

"Ok, I promise I won't call you Lil, or Lily or anything along those lines."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…Lilith."

She ran her hands through her long brown hair and smiled at him. "So when are we going to run those tests?"

The doctor looked up at her. "Whenever you're ready."

(x) X (x)


End file.
